maldonado_skgfandomcom-20200214-history
Something To Talk About 4: The Superheroes
Something To Talk About 4: The Superheroes is a 2019 American 3D computer-animated superhero Adventure-Family-Sci-Fi-Comedy sequel to Something To Talk About 3, unlike the first 3 movies, this one is produced by Big Idea, Sony Pictures Animation, and Fox Searchlight Pictures and it is distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures, and it is darker than the rest of the entries in the Something to Talk About Franchise. The film is dedicated to Stephen Hillenburg, the creator of SpongeBob SquarePants, who passed away on November 26th, 2018. This is Fox Searchlight Pictures' first Maldonado Studios film to be distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures following its acquisition by the Walt Disney Company on March 20, 2019. The film was released on July 3, 2019. Plot: (What Is It About?) SpongeBob was leading the majority of the people against an incoming army of Master Hands. Before the battle begins, the exteriors of the Master Hands disintegrate and the glowing cores are absorbed by a mysterious being known as Galeem. However, Patrick was too late to warn SpongeBob about the outcome. A fully energized Galeem then creates the aiming beams of light that decimate every person they hit. Thankfully, Kirby is the only exception and manages to flee on his Warp Star. Galeem's magical light then quickly engulfs the world, and eventually the entire universe. Kirby then crashes on a mysterious planet and begins his journey to defeat Galeem with the help of Lady Hacker, Multi-Emoji, Smiles-A-Lot, Happy Woman, Green D, Vampire-Woman, Superveggie, Superfruit, News Woman, Fashion-Woman, Young Magician, Young Scientist, Taxi Dog, Taxi Cat, Kitchen Woman, Impshifter, Grand Scientist, Ninja Twins, Young Karate, Cool Alien, and Mysterious-Woman. Music From The Movie # You Might Think # Lifelight # Good Vibrations # Ordinary Miracle Reception It got a lot of positive reviews from critics, audiences, and fans, praising the original storyline, music, animation, characters, and more, and has a 98% rating and a 100% audience approval rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Movie Grade Something To Talk About 4: The Superheroes Got an '''"A" '''in The Maldonado Grade Book. Home media The film was released on 4K Ultra HD Blu Ray, Blu-Ray, and DVD on November 5, 2019 The film was released on Digital HD on October 29, 2019 DVD Opening Opening Previews: # Language Option # Short 2011 Disney Logo # 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Logo # Universal Pictures Logo # Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Logo # Disney's FastPlay Menu # Movies Anywhere Promo # Ford v. Ferrari Trailer # Charlie's Angels Trailer # World of the Internet Trailer # Frozen 2 Trailer # Super Smash Bros. from World of Light Trailer # Jumanji: The Next Level Trailer # Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Trailer # Joy's Memories Trailer # Dolittle Teaser # Mary's Web Teaser # Onward Trailer # Mulan Teaser # Peter Rabbit 2: The Runaway Teaser # Trolls World Tour Teaser # Emoji Story Teaser # Top Gun: Maverick Teaser # Bo Peep's Moving Quest Teaser # Toon Party: The Antique Adventure Teaser # Puppet Pals: Endgame Teaser # Jungle Cruise Teaser # DVD Menu # Blue Anti-Copying Screen # Black FBI Warning Screen # Start of Film DVD Closing # End of Film # Blue MPAA PG Screen # Piracy is not a victimless crime Screen # Disney's FastPlay Screen # Something To Talk About 5: Antique Carnival Adventure Teaser # DVD Menu Category:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Category:Fox Searchlight Pictures Category:Sony Pictures Animation Category:Big Idea Category:Movies Category:Films Category:Sequels Category:Something to Talk About 4: The Superheroes